


Ghost Trial

by Skies7536



Category: Ahsoka Tano - Fandom, Captain Rex - Fandom, Ezra Bridger - Fandom, Star Wars, Star Wars Rebels
Genre: F/M, Star Wars rebels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12040146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skies7536/pseuds/Skies7536





	Ghost Trial

Rex was jolted out of a fitful sleep when the Ghost shook violently and the emergency sirens began to blare. 

“What the Blazes,” bellowed Rex as he threw off his blanket. 

The next shutter bounced him off his bunk and he slid across the floor toward the wall. He caught himself at his desk just as the lights went out into total darkness.

Kanan’s voice crackled over the com, “All hands. We are experiencing some major malfunctions. Everyone get to the bridge on the double.”

Rex felt his way through his cabin grabbing some clothes, and tripping over his boots.

“Ouch,” growled Rex he hit his knee on the nightstand, “Son of a Nerf!”

“Rex! Where are you?” 

“I’m getting my gear. Unless you want to see an old clone streak -”

“NO!” Exclaimed several voices over the com.

“Are we under attack?” Rex asked as he pulled a t-shirt on. For some reason it was unusually tight, and it ripped as he moved his arms. He put on pants and stomped into his boots as he moved toward the door.

“No,” Responded Ezra. “We’d be in deep poodo if we were.”

The Ghost shuttered again.

“I have no power here.” said Rex as he ran his hands along the wall, “I’m trying to find the access panel.” 

“I’m here Rex.” Zeb said as he pushed open the cabin doors. Smoke filled the hall, and Rex could see only the hulking outline of Zeb. “Come on!”

Rex followed Zeb through the corridor toward the bridge.

“Zeb, Rex, get to the Engine room and help Sebine!” Crackled the com.

The two friends turned down another corridor and saw Sabine wave at them with her helmet on.

“The lasers are on.” she said as she tossed Rex and Zeb protective goggles, “Put these on.”

Rex put his goggles on and no sooner than he did so, the doors in front of him opened and he was pushed inside.

The Ghost had stabilized and the lights were turned on. Rex looked around stunned and confused. Kanan and Ezra were in the room facing him force levitating round vivid paint balls. Rex turned just as the doors behind him shut tight.

“Surprise!” smiled Zeb as he and Sabine armed themselves with paintballs.

“Now, wait a min-”Said Rex as he was immediately pummeled.

After several seconds the rain of paint ended and so did the laughter as Hera and Ahsoka entered the room.

“What is going-” Scolded Hera. “OH!”

“OH, Rex!” said Ahsoka as she covered her face and tried in vein not to laugh out loud.

The Ghost crew was standing in the room surrounding Rex who is completely covered with brightly colored paint. He ripped off his goggles and slid slightly in the greasy paint puddle in which he found himself.

“Captain Syndulla,” said Rex as he regained his footing and stood in his usual at ease stance as he caught his breath, “Permission to address the crew.”

“Of course, Captain.” Said Hera respectfully, glaring at Kanan.

Rex smirked slightly under his multicolored beard as he wiped his hand across his painted chest and pointed at each crew member in turn, “Come here.”

 

Several hours later on Seelos laughter echoed from a converted At-At. Gregor sat at the holo table with an image of the Ghost crew and Rex covered in paint.

“Brilliant Zeb! Just brilliant!” said Gregor, “You got ‘em good!”

Wolffe stood behind Gregor wiping tears from his eye as he caught his breath.

“Thanks for sending this to us.” said Gregor as the transmission ended. Gregor looked up at Wolffe, “Oh, they’re in for it now.”

“They’re doomed,” chuckled Wolffe as he put his hands on Gregor’s shoulders, “Play it again.”


End file.
